User talk:CrazyPingu54
Welcome to my userpage,any raging messages will be deleted. -- Yo!How's its going?Fine? 15:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) My Signature Current signature CrazyPingu54,isn't crazy,Its just a name! Former signature -- Yo!How's its going?Fine? FAQ 1-Can I create my own examinations? A)Sure!But,please create it in Plants Vs Zombies Examinations wiki. Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Gregory Exploit (Talk) 09:04, May 3, 2012 |} |} Strategies Thanks for changing your strategies to my suggestions. I'm too lazy to test the survival myself... :P +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 07:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome.:)~~Sinrecely,CrazyGuy77 24:05,May 15, 2012(UTC) Ok, can you help me with my strategy/ies on my blog(My Strategies) 04:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC)04:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC)~ I mean +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR!+04:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC)=+=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 04:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure,I will help you.CrazyPingu54,13:20, May 17, 2012(UTC) Ok, this is just crazy. YOU'RE TAKING OVER THE POPULAR BLOG POSTS!? Everyone13:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Blog Post Impossibility One of the Strategies, #3 (I think) has a logical impossibility. There is a SPIKEWEED IN A POOL LANE! No way (unless hacking) can that happen... ButterOffDead 02:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I removed the spikeweed that I accidentaly arrange it to the pool lanes already.Many people told me that earlier.Also,thanks for reminding me.~~CrazyPingu54,11:05,May 22,2012 (UTC) Do you have the fourth PvZ examination yet? This is Minh Yes,but the questions that Snowttail gave me are really hard.CrazyPingu54,11:25,May 22,2012(UTC) Why number 3 is half correct? What's wrong with it? Tangle Kelp isn't a Plant that can't be hit by Peashooter Zombie. I tried it already Hoanganhminh PvZ exams? No results yet? An Asian 02:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) PvZ 4th exam Fouth PvZ Examination's result!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Minh 00:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) PvZ 6th exam WHen will it releash? Super Saiyans Lover 00:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) When PvZ Exams stopped? I wants to know when PvZ exams stopped, because there are so many exams, so far it's from 1st exams to 6th exams. MeLoNpunCHer40 03:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Let's move to PvZCC Super Saiyans Lover 07:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Questions In your user page, you should do this: PvZ Examinations PvZ Examination 1 questions and so on, not everything in ____ s. +=Snowttailarmed with BBUUTTEERR! 12:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Disable the font color to get black text like this:. MWAHAHAHA Oh yeah also, you don't need to put font color in so much. Just once is fine, look at the source of my user page or talk for proof. +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 19:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it seems like your s aren't working. let me fix it +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 15:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Never mind,you tried your best.I really aprecciate it:). CP54,17:40,June 9,2012 (UTC) Grand PvZ Examination Please enter this! 09:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) No I will NOT tell you everything. Wanna continue chat? Super Saiyans Lover 11:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay,meet me in PvZ Wiki. Crazy Pingu 54,19.25,June 8,2012 (UTC) Hey plz come on chat! I need to talk to you Super Saiyans Lover 12:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Never mine 12:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Super Saiyans Lover Yowza. You made two PvZ examinations in a single day? Wow. Spudow!! is not a plant, is he? 04:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.Actually,many helpful users are helping me that makes me make two examinations in one day:)~~ CrazyPingu54 is crazy!I AM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAZYYYYY!!!!! ,18:20,June 18,2012 (UTC) HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE YOU CHANGE THE QUESTION FOR AN EXAMINATION! I ANSWERED THE QUESTION "What plants are always used in gold farming" AND THE QUESTION GOT CHANGED! +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 18:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ninth. +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 15:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Let me edit! Super Saiyans Lover 12:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) STOP! LET ME EDIT! Well, I don't know where to post my Examinations Hello Hey, CP54. How are you? We should chat and be wiki friends. Contact me if you need anything. Eyes of Shadow Come on CHat! I've been waiting for a very long time :(! Gohan and Trunks 01:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Links No need to repeat links if they already exist in the page. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000'']] 09:23, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok.Sorry,I won't do it again.--CP54 09:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Grounded It is ok! We all make mistakes! Name changing colour How do you get your name to be yellow everytime it is seen? Congratulations! You are on the leaderboard now! Congradulations for all of your hard work to the wiki! File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 14:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Friend? I love your Examinations, be friend? MQ-Plants are cool 05:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) You Thought Of That Before Me ... I should really put a picture in my signature. In fact, I'll do that right now. See you around. And + =Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 07:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC). How many times can I forget to do that!? Friends We talked quite a lot already. Do you want to be friends? Giga Gargantuar Badges You are earning badges surprisingly quick. I'm just wondering, are you earning them on purpouse? File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 14:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) You reached 1000 Edits!. Like I said before, You'll be an Admin! Congrat! Gohan and Trunks 07:29, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Latest version of PVZCC Mod: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mlbkj6sfatuwv60 Gohan and Trunks 03:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the link to the latest version of PvZCC mod!:) -- CrazyPingu54,isn't crazy,Its just a name! 06:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Are you still active? Are u still active? Doraemon 14:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MacKenzie Bourg 00:29, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Where are you?